Interior automotive switches have typically comprised an assembly including a switch housing, terminal, a pushbutton actuator, conductive extensions and a relay. The relay is typically composed of a relay module mounted to a circuit board.
Prior art hazard switch assemblies included a stationary flasher relay requiring a separate protective outer shell protecting it from the elements and damage. The relay circuit board was typically soldered to the conductive extensions for contact with the terminal upon activation.
Prior art pushbutton switches have also utilized detent mechanisms whereby upon force and movement of the pushbutton, the button would temporarily lock in an intermediate position typically activating a signal or accessory, for example, turning on an automobile's hazard lights. Prior art detent mechanisms have included guides in the form of roller pins, spherical balls and wires which were guided by a track.
Prior art pushbutton hazard switches as described above were problematic due to the complexity of the designs, the quantity of components and the spacial and structural relationships between the individual components. A problem often encountered was the requirement to solder the relay circuit board to the conductive extensions or alternatively to the terminals which is costly, inefficient and effectively a permanent connection whereby if a failure occurred in manufacturing or in the field of either of the soldered components, the entire assembly would have to be discarded.
Further, prior art hazard switches have included an illumination bulb on either the circuit board or on the shell whereby activation of the switch would illuminate the bulb, and through a translucent film on the exterior of the pushbutton, provide an operator a visual flashing indicator that the hazard lights or accessories were engaged and functioning. For ease of identification of the hazard switch in the vehicle, some prior art switches had the bulb continuously illuminated while the vehicle's instrument panel lights and/or exterior headlamps were illuminated. Under the latter design, a problem was encountered that due to the stationary nature of the relay and bulb, the intensity of the bulb through the translucent film, and thus the visual indicator, would vary depending on whether the pushbutton was in the engaged or disengaged position.
In addition, prior art detent mechanisms using guides in the form of pins, spheres and wires experienced undesirable feel characteristics due to binding and cocking of the guide in the track throughout travel of the pushbutton.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a switch improving the problematic conditions in prior art pushbutton hazard switches and to provide a switch that is inexpensive, facilitates manufacturing, assembly and service, and effectively activates the hazard signal while providing a visual indication of the signal status to the operator. It would also be desirable to provide a smooth, positive feeling detent for activating and deactivating the switch.